


Linked Forever

by RC_96



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_96/pseuds/RC_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the future: Meryl and Charlie's bond is as strong as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story ever, so please be kind. :) There are very few fanfics about Meryl and Charlie being married and having kids, so I decided to write my own. It's a little fluffly; a work in progress. Enjoy!

Charlie White was woken up one morning by the rays of sunshine coming in through his window.  He reached out his arm to caress his wife’s warm body, but found only the sheets.  Opening his eyes, he realized she must have already gotten up.  
  
Putting on his glasses and slippers, Charlie shuffled towards the voices in the kitchen.  
  
“Mommy, I want more pancakes,” he heard Jonah, his youngest child say.  The little blond-haired boy had quite an appetite.    
  
Charlie walked farther towards the kitchen and into the living room.  There he saw his oldest child, Ellie, the splitting image of her mother, playing with her dolls.  “Daddy!” she exclaimed upon seeing him.  He picked her up, grinning at his little daddy’s girl.  
  
Walking down the hallway with Ellie in his arms, Charlie stopped at the sight in front of him.  His wife was standing in the kitchen serving pancakes to their son.  A beam of sunlight shone in from the window, lighting up her entire body.  Charlie just stood there, marveling at her beauty.  
  
And in that moment, Charlie White fell in love with Meryl Davis all over again.  
  
 _Flashback_  
  
 _A few months after Sochi was over, the media had died down.  They had become celebrities, but the world had moved on already._  
  
 _Life was back to normal.  Meryl and Charlie talked it out, and they to decided to retire from ice dancing.  They had achieved all their dreams._  
  
 _Charlie came home one day after classes to find Tanith already there.  He kissed her hello.  After doing his homework, he decided to watch a movie with her._  
  
 _So they settled into their bed and Charlie put his arm around her.  About midway through the movie, Charlie’s thoughts began to drift elsewhere._  
  
 _All of a sudden, he started thinking about how he had to go over to Meryl’s house next week for a family get-together._  
  
 _Meryl.  He missed her.  He missed practicing with her every day.  He missed her spirit and her never-give-up attitude.  He missed the way they always sat close to each other during interviews.  Her warm, small body touching him._  
  
 _He missed holding her hand and lifting her up into the air.  He missed her smile and the way they could communicate without worlds.  He missed the way they looked at each other._  
  
 _He missed being around her all the time.  She was his constant companion, his best friend, his partner._  
  
 _And then it clicked._  
  
 _The reason Charlie missed Meryl was because he was in love with her._  
  
 _It all made sense._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may write another chapter from Meryl's POV. Depends on what you guys think.


End file.
